


【幸越古风】玉楼春·小雀

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 幸越古风。立海之主幸村X少年将军越前。10+年差。年少相识定终身。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, 幸越
Kudos: 6





	【幸越古风】玉楼春·小雀

玉楼春·小雀

（上）

小雀红窗秋度衣。玉槛碎箜篌欲止。  
多情西子蹙蛾眉，墨引歌凭阑自吹。

妾问君心何所思。鬓旧娇娥霖故泪。  
莫憔悴镜染花黄，寂寞春声流逝水。

——《玉楼春·小雀》

此为《玉楼春》，乃庶滨才子李悠然所作，说的是江畔名馆小雀楼中的西情姑娘，为钟情之人战亡西蜀而泪洒香江，红颜憔悴，竟于十数日前投水自尽。这西情姑娘可是小雀楼的头牌，为她神魂颠倒的王孙公子们不在少数，但她皆不为所动，日夜思念远在西蜀战场的情郎，一待经年，先后拒绝了王参事和钟校尉等数人的示好，其情之深，其义之重，怎能不教人动容。

今日，小雀楼中的欢客诸人又提起西情姑娘，更是为她大抒感慨，一番夸赞说的是荡气回肠，闻者伤心，听者落泪。  
这一干吃喝玩乐的公子哥们，倒也仅仅是叹惋罢了，西情曾是小雀楼的头牌，她殁了，声名却犹胜从前，小雀楼也成了风尘中一道奇景，这十日踏破槛门，慕名而来者络绎不绝，倒令人不胜唏嘘。  
二楼临窗的女子冷冷瞧着这番景象，手中捏着一柄枣木梳子，竟生生掰成两段，无不讽刺地道：“人死便死了，现下反成了仙子，这小雀楼就差给她供上牌位，祈求长安久乐了。”  
正打水的丫鬟听了，立时劝道：“姑娘莫着恼，过个十天半月的，谁还记得她西情呢。”她拧干一方绢丝，轻轻擦拭女子的手，眼珠子滴溜溜地转着，又讨好般道，“到那时，来客还是客，岂是人人皆楚王，放着活色生香不看，偏要梦那空灵缥缈的巫山神女呢？”  
女子听了，咯咯笑起：“你倒是会说话。说的对，说的好。”她随手拿起一只玉镯，放入丫鬟手中，“这你拿着，下去吧，不必伺候了。”  
丫鬟欢喜地福了福，立时将玉镯收入囊中，端起木盆下去了。  
女子放眼望去，这偌大的场子，嬉笑怒骂，寻欢作乐，真是令人生厌。但想着日后唯她独尊的好日子，那笑愈发带冷，亦带上按捺不住的得意之色。  
世人皆知小雀楼有双美。西子多情诉心语，红袖添香夜销魂。如今西情已去，从此，小雀楼可是她红袖的天下。

且说那丫鬟领了赏，正将一盆水倒入沟渠之中，冷不防一道声音传来，竟是个十六七岁的少年。  
“采荷姐姐喜气外露，又遇上打赏的好事了？”  
那丫鬟唬了一跳，看清来人，才松了口气，忍不住嗔怪：“你这小子，天天神出鬼没的，动不动就吓人。”  
那少年的样貌异常俊美，年纪虽小，却灵秀非凡，一双金瞳尤为显目，听了这话竟露出些许无辜之色：“我哪里动不动就吓人了。”他这神色，让人又爱又恨，采荷见了也舍不得说句重话。  
“你呀，这个性子就爱寻衅滋事。好好的话都让你说得变了味，几次讲与你听，你偏作不知。哪天在客人那遭了委屈，楼主也未必护得住你。”采荷摇摇头，叹息般道。  
“有采荷姐姐和一众姐姐们相护，想必也不会多为难我吧。”少年轻飘飘地说，这般无谓，又令人暗自恼他。  
“横竖随你罢。”采荷说，她唇含笑意，面色自若，与先前在红袖屋内判若两人。  
那少年跳下来，隔了一段距离问：“不说这个，采荷姐姐不如说说，是不是被我猜中了？”  
“你这个小机灵鬼。”采荷将头偏了偏，意指楼上，道，“——还不是那位，又犯了毛病，我三言两语劝下了。她若再这般计较，得罪不该得罪的客人，楼主也未必饶她。”  
少年稀奇道：“红袖姑娘仍然介意最近的事吗？我以为，头先楼主的话已是明说了。”  
“女人最是嫉妒心，虽说西情已是一个死人，如今风头正盛，她争不过，自然耿耿于怀。”采荷将手中木盆递给少年，由他安放，忍不住又随他身后细细交待，“你也一样，不要在这节骨眼讨她的嫌，先前你跟随西情当小奴，虽然不过半月，她还是介意的。今晚令狐公子与南风公子会来，红袖点了你的名随侍，务必机灵点，别着她的道才是。”  
“知道啦。”少年放好木盆，看似不以为意。  
“你啊——究竟听进去没有，我也不晓得。只是我该说的都说了，你若不听，吃了亏去，我也护不住你。”采荷叹息着说，“这年头真是荒唐，西蜀战事大败，不过月余竟已无人关心，反倒为一个风尘女子的痴心口耳交赞，真不知眼下的太平，是幸，还是不幸……”  
少年眸中锐色一闪而过，很快又敛下了，随口道：“战场毕竟很远，和我们这里有什么关系呢？”  
采荷摇摇头：“你还太小，家国之事，怎么也算不上无关。我只是可惜越前将军在西蜀携子战死，还不如这点风月之事教人在意，替他们父子不平罢了。”  
“姐姐想得真多。”那少年摆摆手，一副不在意的模样，“我做完了。”  
采荷回过神，嘱咐少年道：“你先回房歇息吧，今晚有你忙的，红袖可不会放过这么个使唤你的机会。”  
“好了。知道的。”少年头不回地走了。

转过亭台，穿过曲廊，进了不起眼的偏僻小院。那少年耳力过人，见四下无人遂发一掌冲开房门，身姿轻纵，一个来回，便已掠进屋内，随手带上了门。  
少年褪去方才漫不经心的模样，沉敛下神色，坐在床畔，双手托着腮。他面色凝重，显然心事重重。  
这少年姓越前名龙马，正是方才采荷口中本该战死西蜀的越前将军的独子。他年少成名，天纵英姿，因其年幼于军中不曾挂帅，但人人皆喊他一句少将军。西蜀大战出了通敌叛国的奸细，导致全军惨败，死伤无数，他被困山洞，不曾想竟是一处废弃的火窑，敌军正待一把火烧灰了他，却是天无绝人之路，那山洞另有密道玄机，让他不小心碰到机关，摔了进去，也捡回一条残命。  
在他被逼入火窑前，就因力战众敌身受重伤，好容易脱困，却听闻父亲战死的噩耗，瞬间红了眼眶。龙马生生将泪忍下，发誓要为战死西蜀的亡魂们讨回公道，他一路东行，寻得蛛丝马迹，直追着奸细到了香江畔，意外发现接头人在小雀楼。无奈之下，他混入小雀楼当了名小奴，只推说举家战死，无处可去。采荷见他机灵，便将他留下，又在他偷龙转凤下将名符放在了小雀楼头牌的西情处，而这西情，正是龙马追踪多日找到的接头人。为了让她露出马脚，龙马又再度设计，利用了小雀楼当红名妓红袖对西情的嫉妒，成功让西情无所遁形，谁知道这女子是个狠角色，发现事情败露，竟然投江自尽。也不知她真死还是假死，但这以身殉情郎的逸事却传遍了，如今人人皆以为她是个真情至义的好女子，谁又能想到，她与那通敌叛国之事有所勾连？  
龙马想到这里，暗暗叹气，他也是悔不当初，思虑不周，净想着掌握证据，却没曾想留不留得住人，如今西情已死，他的线索全断了，身上的伤还没好全，又开罪了另一位当红头牌红袖，如果离开小雀楼势必引人瞩目，留在小雀楼又要忍受欺凌，真是难以两全。  
——自招祸患，怨不得旁人。  
想起采荷的教训，也是没有理由可辩，龙马躺倒在床，暗自思忖着，西情最好是真的死了，那与她接头的人还会来小雀楼找她留下的证据，那样还能得到新的线索，替老父亲报这血海深仇。

***

“小雀红窗秋度衣。玉槛碎箜篌欲止。  
多情西子蹙蛾眉，墨引歌凭阑自吹。”

一曲《玉楼春》在小雀楼唱了许多时日，今天也不例外。打从那调子起，红袖的笑容就已半僵，令狐公子可不管这些，他听着曲子，唱着词，对南风公子好一番感慨，无非又是对西情姑娘的溢美之词，末了，还问红袖姑娘是否对死去的姐妹心怀怅惘。红袖最擅做戏，此时倒冷冰冰的对不上话来，想是她这段日子也听烦了，如今不愿再附和令狐、南风二人。

弹琵琶的小奴颤巍巍抖着身子，忐忑不安地望向场中突发骤冷的气氛，这曲《玉楼春》是续还是不续，倒令她为难了。  
龙马见一众女婢噤若寒蝉，二位公子带来的下人也大气不敢喘，心下是百无聊赖，干脆侯在一旁开小差。他也是没想到这红袖如此自大，竟敢对令狐和南风二人摆脸色，闹过了岂不是下不来台。  
他随手抓住一个路过端茶盘的小奴，让她快些去唤采荷来。  
不料，这番好意看在红袖眼里，竟是眼中钉肉中刺了。只见她细若蚊吟一声哀泣，左手摸上发髻，突然落下泪来：“怪妾身的不是，今晨我的珠花不见了，因而心中郁结，得罪二位公子。”  
在场众人皆一愣，有的面面相觑，看她今天盛装出席，始终如一，冷若冰霜浑然无谓的态度，何曾有过珠花不见了的烦恼，但她这番一说，又哭得梨花带雨，到底是个美人，两位公子立刻哄起她来。  
“妾身并非对西情姐姐不敬，只是心有愁绪，难免走神，令二位公子心情不佳，是红袖的罪过。”女子泣然道，“那珠花正是西情姐姐赠予红袖的遗物，如今伊人已逝，连这点念想也不曾留下，怎能不教我心寒。”  
令狐公子忍不住问：“小雀楼竟然发生偷盗之事，可有什么人进入红袖姑娘的闺房？”  
龙马一听这话，顿时警觉了。  
果然，红袖道：“今日来我房里之人，除了采荷，便是……”她将目光缓缓转向龙马，“这个小奴了。”  
“……”  
龙马睁大了眼睛。

毓秀堂传来熙熙攘攘打斗的声音，采荷正焦急地赶来，就看见一道人影穿上走廊，直接翻身下楼，脱窗而去了，看那身形正是龙马。她心下一惊，就见两三道黑衣人影追着那少年的踪影不放，也跟了出去。  
采荷急得直接三步并作两步，踏入宴客花厅，就见令狐公子气歪了鼻子，怒道：“岂有此理，这小奴身手如此了得，肯定有不可告人的秘密，你们再去找几个人追堵他。”  
采荷连忙请安：“见过令狐公子，南风公子。”  
“采荷姑娘，是你来了。”南风公子正安抚垂泪的红袖，看见采荷便道，“你们尹楼主在吗？小雀楼竟然出了这等贼人，偷红袖姑娘的珠花，简直翻了天了。”  
采荷一时纳闷：“那个小奴……你们说是他偷、偷了珠花？”  
令狐公子嗤笑道：“他若没做过，怎么一提搜身就跑，那身功夫也不装了。”  
“……”采荷一时失语，但她什么人没见过，看红袖虽然泪如雨下，眸色却精明世故，顿时明白了。她心下暗骂这女人偏好生是非，到底没敢说两句话，立刻福身行礼，“我这就去向尹楼主禀报，二位公子稍安勿躁。只是——此处是小雀楼，相信贼人插翅难逃，若公子们的随侍在此间动手，怕是不合规矩。”  
令狐与南风面面相觑，想起小雀楼主的作风，二人心有余悸，各自找人召回护卫去。  
采荷稍稍放下心来，立刻赶去搬楼主的救兵。

不过盏茶功夫，龙马就被押进了玉华楼。  
天上碧玉，人间鼎华。玉华楼独立于小雀楼之外，是小雀楼主的住处。  
此处锦绣披霞，帘影重重，端的一派天上风流，人间富贵，小雀楼没有人进过玉华楼，也无人敢不经楼主允许随意进来。  
龙马从进来那一刻就听见七八道潜藏的呼吸声，这玉华楼周边护卫，竟可堪比大内高手！他不由暗自悔恨，一念之差，竟然没能逃出去，而在最后关头被几位来历不明的高手截获，送进玉华楼来。  
他跪在厅堂之前，面色凝冷，唇色发白。一位身着霞色罗裙的美貌女子，正坐在小几上，摆弄身前一副添香的器具，房内燃起舒缓的香气，是贡品伽罗叶。  
龙马吃了一惊，却听那女子道：“你们下去吧。”  
制住龙马的高手们顿时离开了。  
龙马捏了捏疼痛的手臂，他认得小雀楼的楼主，便是眼前这名女子，名唤尹虹夜。  
采荷匆匆赶至，向尹虹夜行礼：“楼主，是红袖又惹事了，与他无关。”  
尹虹夜盖上香笼盖子，对采荷摇了摇头，稍稍指了指帘内。采荷一怔，随即面色发白，浑身颤抖起来。  
龙马更加疑惑，他不禁看去，隔了一架鸳鸯戏水屏风，又是重重纱帘，别说瞧不真切，就他耳力过人，一时也听不出里头有其他人的呼吸声。  
“采荷，你下去吧。”尹虹夜吩咐她。  
“——是。”  
采荷不忍地望了望龙马，留给他一个好自为之的眼神，匆忙离去了。  
龙马心下几番疑团，却听得楼主问他，究竟发生什么事。他只好如实禀报，将前因后果说了。  
尹虹夜听罢，问道：“那你究竟拿了珠花没有？”  
龙马摇头：“没有，根本没有珠花这件事。”  
“那你为何不让令狐公子的人搜身？”  
“……”  
龙马轻咬下唇，却是不发一言。他此时心中发苦，未曾想过此等局面，一时也找不出个理由。  
尹虹夜冷冷道：“依你的身手，又何必纡尊降贵，在我这小雀楼受这等委屈。”  
“我除了轻功好点，旁的一概没学，不过糊口罢了，请楼主明察。”龙马回道。  
“糊口吗？你可是把我小雀楼的护卫，令狐公子府上的侍卫，南风公子府上的暗卫，可全都甩掉了。”尹虹夜淡淡道，“若不是我家主上正好在此，带来几位高手，今日想必也留不住你。”  
——主上？  
龙马正自疑惑，只见尹虹夜站起身，向着屏风那头恭敬地行礼：“主上，一切都已按照您的吩咐，这小奴也带来了。”  
一道温润却冷淡的声音突兀响起：“他既然不愿让人搜身，我倒是好奇了。”  
这一声如九天惊雷，将龙马劈得大脑一片空白。  
竟然……是他？

帘影微微动荡，一只玉白的手撩起纱帘，从中走出一道人影。  
年近二十八岁的男子，着一袭银白，狐裘裹身，罕见的靛蓝长发，经玉冠高束于脑后，星眸皓齿，眉目凝华，面若桃花三分春，艳如梨蕊绽清香。只见他身姿挺拔如雪松，眸光潋滟湖波皱，唇畔含笑月朦胧。实在令人捉摸不透。  
尹虹夜恭恭敬敬，不敢抬头：“主上。”  
青年吩咐她：“你下去吧。”  
“是。”女子翩然而离。  
龙马感到嘴里发苦，他望着眼前男子，一个名字在嘴里咀嚼半晌，终是不曾吐露。  
眼前的男子，正是令人闻风丧胆的立海之主——幸村精市。不曾想，小雀楼竟然也是立海的产业，龙马想着更是后悔，他应该打听清楚些，怕是一封书信也好过此时被逮个正着。他见了幸村心下发虚，犹如耗子见猫，虽是跪着，双腿已然软了。  
“你一个小奴，倒是不敢自证清白。怎么，还要本座替你查验？”幸村淡淡地说，轻若鸿羽地抚过一张贵妃椅，显然是意有所指了。  
龙马小心翼翼站起来，他看出幸村并未想点名自己的身份，只好不情不愿地走上前，侧坐贵妃椅，忐忑不安地看向对方。  
不料，以往这般为他瞧着，便会对他心软的男子，竟然视若无睹，只撂下一句：“衣服脱了。”  
龙马难以置信看向幸村。  
——你明明知道，为什么？  
幸村压低了嗓音，温柔地说：“要我再说第二遍吗？”  
龙马眼角生疼，眼眶都红了。他抓紧衣襟，一点点褪下衣带，将外衣除尽，便不动了。  
幸村冷冷看着他：“你不知道青楼的规矩吗？在这里怎么搜身，还要我教你？”  
龙马抬眸看他，目光已是哀求，见男子不为所动，心中凉了半截，终于一咬牙把衣服脱了。屋内生了暖，又熏了香，裸着半副身子也未见冷意。龙马心底发苦，皮肤早已掉落鸡皮疙瘩，他当然知道青楼女子遇上偷盗之事，那是要搜尽全身的，尤其——  
他暗自希望幸村没那么过分，谁知男人轻轻推了推他，示意他躺在贵妃椅上，龙马微微摇头。  
幸村见状，柔声和气地说：“你不听话也行，我只好请他人代为检查了。”  
“不要！”龙马惊呼出声，他万万没想到幸村竟然这么说，一时情急，竟出言阻止。  
“那你等什么。”幸村沉冷的声音，如同淬了冰碴子，教龙马透心地凉。  
西蜀战场上遭遇埋伏他不在意，被人逼入火窑险些烧死他不计较，千里奔袭追踪奸细他不怕苦，但此时被幸村如此逼迫，龙马心中竟觉得委屈至极，金色双瞳不知不觉蓄满泪水，又倔强地逼了回去。他伸出颤抖的双手，将下半身的衣物除尽，赤裸地站在幸村面前。  
这个男人依然不为所动，只指了指贵妃椅。  
龙马闭上眼睛，偏过头去，不顾泪水滑落面颊，终于躺了下来。  
“把腿分开。”幸村淡淡命令他。  
龙马照做了。少年青涩的胴体肌理分明，却布满未痊愈的伤痕，他顺从地分开颤巍巍的大腿，感觉到男人的目光凝聚在他的下身。那里除了仍自蛰伏的少年昂扬，竟生出一朵暗香幽浮的海棠花——本应在女子身上才有。  
这就是龙马至深的秘密，也是他抗拒搜身的缘由。他天生奇特，乃阴阳双身之躯，除了父母兄长，便只有眼前男人知道这个秘密。青楼女子藏物，多因狎昵之意，暗放于私处，如今幸村此举是要龙马服这个软，却也是真的恼他了。幸村欺身上前，竟然真的伸出白皙修长的手指，轻巧分开龙马的幽秘之地，长驱直入，随意捣弄。  
龙马惊得睁开双眼，情绪终于决堤而溃，带着显而易见的哭音，微微颤声道：“不要，师伯……”喊毕，委屈地落了泪。  
幸村抽出手，冷凝着目光，看着这个小师侄噙了泪，又一副倔强的模样，盯着自己仿佛无声的控诉。  
“我找了你整整一个月。”幸村道，“你不该不用立海的调令。”  
龙马低下了头，面有难色。  
幸村脱下狐裘披风，搭上龙马赤露露的身体，遮个严实。  
“西蜀的事，我早已收到风声，景王也已调遣军队，安排接应。你不该擅自行动。”  
“…抱歉。”  
“我亲赴西蜀，遍寻不到你的踪迹，只救下你的父亲和你的哥哥。”  
“——！他们还活着？”  
“正是。人就在立海养伤。”  
幸村仔细端详少年喜极的面容，话锋陡然一转：“但你却为一己仇怨私下追踪，不顾身上的伤，也不与我联络。龙马，你到底在做什么，你真的清楚？”幸村凛然的声音不可轻忽，他抬起龙马的下颌，不让他逃避。  
“这只是小小的惩罚。接下来三个月，双修一事暂停。等你伤好，再做打算。”  
少年忽地睁大了眼睛。  
“精市……”龙马软声央求，其他的惩罚倒罢了，唯独双修一事若停下，对幸村来说可是要命的事。  
“嘘。”幸村以食指轻点他的唇，柔柔一笑，“不要让我说第二遍。”  
“……”龙马微微低眸，攥紧了身上的狐裘披风。  
幸村见他这副模样，心底一软，轻轻抱起他的身子，送他进内室休息。

龙马自少年起便知道自己不同寻常，母亲怀他时中了毒，出生时便吃尽苦头，是父亲和母亲用内力吊着他一口气，送去立海找父亲的师尊求救。他父亲越前南次郎师承立海前主，却不是立海中人，此生不曾求过师父一件事，唯一一次例外便是这幼子的毒。  
立海前主耗费内力替幼儿逼毒，辅以药疗，但孩子太小，不敢直接用药，便让他体质特殊的徒弟吃下药汁，再以真气催出药效治疗这个幼子，终于将余毒都除尽了。这个徒弟便是幸村精市，他是立海前主自幼收养的关门弟子，论辈分还在后入师门的南次郎之上，理应让南次郎叫一声师兄，他对越前家有此大恩，自然得南次郎敬重。龙马长大后知道是幸村救了自己，对这个师伯也很尊敬。  
幸村天赋过人，年纪轻轻便已享誉天下第一人，其武技卓然，智计无双，堪称冠绝武林。但他体质特殊，既是药也是病，因此身体时常抱恙，据闻活不过三十岁。龙马自幼被他救治，二人变得功体相契，他有心报答，从立海的书房中翻出一本双修秘笈，要以自身作引，调理幸村的体质。幸村起初严词拒绝，但拗不过龙马的坚持，因此有了双修之实。  
此事虽于礼法不合，却是龙马心甘情愿。他将自己交给幸村，算来已是一年有余，若非父亲军中告急，他为了帮助父亲，也不会离开幸村，跑去西蜀参与战事。  
他原想着等战事告一段落，就回立海找幸村，谁知遇到变故，险些葬身火窑。如今幸村又说不双修了，对龙马实无大碍，可对幸村的身体，却是稍有不慎便前功尽弃的险境。  
龙马闻着幸村身上的香气，虽困倦至极，心底依然惦着，该如何让幸村改变主意？自己重伤已愈泰半，真不影响双修。他心中思索，竟不知不觉昏昏沉沉地睡去了。

幸村摸了摸龙马的脸颊，从袖中拿出一罐治伤药，将龙马从狐裘中剥出，见他满身战场遗落的伤痕，疼惜地轻轻抚过。他将膏药一点点敷上，取出一套亵衣替他穿好，盖上被子。  
他指尖轻弹，发出一道真气，将香笼中的伽罗叶震得又落数息。空气中的香气更浓了，龙马微微颤动的眼皮终于安静下来，陷入了更深的沉眠。

（中）

那年冬天，幻海极顶峰出现了一支罕见的银狼，它们自北域迁徙而来，只得极顶之巅方可安身。这支异族生得极通人性，聪慧机敏，非但未将周边族群噬咬殆尽，反而各自相安，除了必要的果腹之食，不曾肆意杀生。  
幸村见它们如此示好，也就由它们去了。龙马时常上山，与那狼群有些微薄的交情——说是交情，也不过他自幼易与动物亲近，但凡飞鸟走兽，见到他没有不喜欢的。想来，也算个天赋异禀了。但这等天赋，却总成为兄长龙雅说笑的事，每每引得龙马与他争锋相对。  
记得那日，龙马与兄长龙雅又为了鸡毛蒜皮的琐事争执，在雪地里比试过招。幸村坐在凉亭里，裹着厚厚的外氅，一面摇头，一面轻咳。亭中的小火炉熬着药汁，他近来身体越发不好，每日非喝上一盅药才能缓解。这药还得在外熬制，由他亲自看护。  
龙马气得不发一言，径自离去，龙雅则收了剑势回到亭中。幸村替他斟茶，见他喝下两口热的，便劝道：“你又何苦招惹他，少说两句罢。”  
龙雅偏头看他：“你把他养在这里，偏又宠过了头，我这弟弟大事不知，一点小事也能激他，性子太不稳重了。”  
幸村淡淡道：“因为激他的是你。”  
“我可不担这事，换作陌路人他确实未必如此，但若是同生共死的人呢？将来上了战场，也是这样性子，如何能在军中生存。”  
幸村眉间一锁，满是不赞同：“龙马非要上战场吗？南先生可会心安？”  
龙雅嗤笑道：“叔叔安不安我不知道，我只知道他在你这里，快要跟金丝雀一样了。”  
幸村说：“你言过了。龙马天资过人，文武双全，兵法武艺无一不精，对医术药理也颇为精道，放眼立海能与他一争高下的除了我再没有旁人，便是去了武林，也是佼佼翘楚。”  
龙雅摇头：“你明知我指的是什么。武功厉害又如何，本事再大也遭不住明枪易躲暗箭难防，他一点儿心机不通，小聪明倒是不少，你把他养成这样，我看叔叔才要哭。”  
“龙马本性率真，那些花巧的算计，他不懂也好。既有我在，何须他费心。”幸村淡淡道。  
“你——”龙雅听完，泄气道，“罢了。既然叔叔将他托你照顾，想必也是料到这些。但我说句实话，龙马是叔叔的亲儿子，越前将军就这一根独苗，西蜀战事一触即发，到时候由不得他这位少将军不上前线，否则何来军功，日后又如何统领越家军，那时，你总不能再护着他了。”  
幸村眸色微微轻敛，低声道：“我必助他一世，也必护他一生。”  
他知道，龙雅等的就是这句话。他也知道，龙雅这番激将，是要他为龙马负责。既然养出这般性子，就不该再甩手当掌柜。他都知道，只是他依然不喜，有人这般拿捏他的软肋。哪怕这人与他是友非敌，也断不会在龙马的事上给他下圈套，他仍然不喜见人这般过问龙马的事。  
大略，从那时起察觉了旁的心思。  
自己对这个照顾有加的孩子，并不是亲情恩疏的意味了。

幸村恍惚于梦中回到立海，在幻海极顶峰之巅，与龙雅谈及龙马之事，鼻间仿佛重又盈满冰雪的冷然气息。  
那时他给过保证，必定护龙马一生平安，替他运筹帷幄，助他掌权越家军。却在下一刻回到西蜀的野原帐篷，见到龙雅目眦欲裂，撕心裂肺地质问他，缘何来得如此之晚，又为何不陪在龙马身边。  
幸村浑身的血液早已冰凉，他只来得及请景王麾下的军医将昏厥的龙雅抬走，自己出了门，吩咐人将那几个奄奄一息，只吊着一口气的士兵带来。虽然他早已借柳过人的手段盘问过无数次，那些人也一口咬定龙马已然葬身火窑，但他的心底深处，仍然是不甘心的。  
幸村到西蜀的第三日，立海绝顶的机关大师，人称妙手文太的奇人终于赶至，他亲自复验那处火窑，才翻出了隐秘的暗道，立海军师柳先生立刻派人下去查看，只见暗道内斑斑血迹，触目惊心，许多已呈褐色，经鉴定乃是近新染上。这密道通往另一处偏远树林，不见尸首骸骨，证实了龙马不曾灰飞烟灭，而是逃出生天了。柳先生立即向幸村报告，立海之主三日内直如行尸走肉，麻木不仁，乍然听此消息，终于变得像回个人了。  
幸村不知道这段时间他怎么过来的，足足一个多月，他四处找寻龙马的踪迹，派人从西蜀一路追踪回到中原，经历了翻天覆地的生死煎熬，而他也在替景王织就天罗地网后回到中原，所幸命运始终待他不薄，未将龙马从他身边带走。

午夜梦回，幸村又出了一身冷汗，只觉大梦初醒，仍心惶惶。他正准备下床换身衣衫，却感到身旁有人。他立时警觉，又很快放松了。能如此悄无声息爬上他的床，不曾引发他的杀意，除了龙马还能有谁？  
借着微弱的夜光，他看清了龙马一张年轻俊俏的脸，此刻睡颜安宁，宛如稚童。幸村顿觉恍如隔世，硬忍下抱住他的冲动，只轻轻地伸手，抚过龙马秀致的眉梢，滑落明显清减了不少的脸颊。  
不料，这轻微的触碰，竟让龙马立刻醒来了。  
他睁眼瞬间犹如夜中嗜血的狼，对上幸村的双眸，才消散了那双金色瞳眸中浓浓的杀意，化为极度的疲倦。  
“精市哥哥……”龙马微喃，凑上前搂住了幸村的腰，任凭大脑浑浑噩噩，快要再度赴宴周公了。  
幸村揉了揉他的头，道：“你这般模样，让那些下属看见，少将军的威名可要受损了。”  
龙马浑身一僵，随后轻声道：“他们都战死了，不会再笑话我了。”  
幸村静默。片刻，如同淬了冰屑的嗓音在夜里穿梭：“我会替你报仇。”  
龙马放开幸村的腰，坐起身来，仔细瞧他神色，终是道：“——我自己报仇。”  
“这是你失踪一个月的理由吗？”幸村问。  
龙马点点头，他小心观察幸村的神情，忍不住问：“你是不是生气了？”  
这理所当然之事，问着似乎不妥，龙马又补上一句：“除了我不与你飞信传书，你定然还气我别的。不然，也不会——”  
他舌尖一涩，自觉不好再说，幸村与他早有肌肤之亲，自然知晓他说什么。少年将军虽然杀伐果敢，神鬼莫挡，却依然年轻，言谈涉及闺中情事，仍觉得面皮发热，不敢多话。  
幸村柔声问：“我曾想，你是真的死在那里了。”  
一句话，已让龙马浑身一颤。  
“倘若你死了，我为什么要治这病，又去哪里治这病？”幸村自嘲道，“反正，你也不惜你自己的命，那我便是听天由命了，又待如何？”  
“你不是听天由命的人。”龙马打断他。  
“我是。”幸村淡淡看他，“从前或许不是。经此一役，我才发现，原来天底下还真有我幸村精市办不到的事。”  
“……”  
“你就这么走了，未留下只言片语。我差去暗中保护你的人也悉数未归。只一日迟延，越家军几近覆没。我可以救下你父亲，你哥哥，而你——却连一个让我救的机会也不留。”  
“我……”  
龙马张口的话让幸村轻轻制止了，他轻抚上这张魂牵梦萦、此生难忘的脸，絮絮之言彷如呓语：“我一直想，你是不是真的死了，烧得连灰都不剩，空空荡荡，干干净净。我把那些逼你入窑的人抽筋剥皮，烈油焚躯，全都杀尽了。我再想恨谁，寻仇报复，也没有可以恨的人。我思来想去，这笔账应当西蜀来还，若他们不曾起事，你父亲也不会让你上战场，你也不会离开我。于是我助景王一臂之力，将西蜀三十六族屠的屠，杀的杀。我如此赶尽杀绝，不留后患，却换不来一点你平安无事的消息。你人在哪里，是死是活？你若埋骨在我不知道的地方，岂不寂寞？你若重伤而亡，抛尸荒野，让飞鸟野兽吃了，我又去哪里寻你？直到现在，我也不敢笃信，你真的好好在这里，还在我身边。”  
幸村低柔语毕，倾身搂住龙马，于他耳畔低声叹息：“——龙马，你怎能如此待我。”  
少年张了张嘴，却是如鲠在喉，说不出一个字了。  
幸村终是放开了他：“此夜还长，你再多睡一会罢。”  
他起身披衣下床，唤来两名外间伺候之人，径自沐浴更衣去。  
龙马躺回床上，怔怔望着金丝绣帐顶，竟是一夜无眠，再也睡不着了。

***

“春宵年华几虚度，往事晦难。今夕何夕忆往昔，无关隐瞒。这人生遭际，何时起，何时休，必有个因，才有个果。既知情由，才明白当解不当解，又作何解——”  
此番说词唠唠叨叨，听得屋内少年心烦意乱，直丢一杆笔过去，正要砸中那胡乱编语的说书人。  
柳生公子堪堪避过这枚暗器，见少年瞪着自己，不由得赔笑道：“小龙你是脾气越发大了，莫不是火气旺，需得一点缓解，来来，这碗冰糖雪莲银耳汤最是败火，快点喝吧。”  
龙马冷冷道：“柳生公子好闲情雅兴，何不前去小雀楼，将你这些道理说给姐姐们听？”  
“哎呀，小龙你可不敢乱叫，前头谁能当你的姐姐呢，让主上听见，多不好意思呀。”  
“你——”  
“来来，我给你掐指算算，是否近日红鸾星动，将要经历一番风吹雨折，抽条长枝了。”  
“你才抽条长枝呢！我好得很。”  
龙马气得甩身而起，他如今伤重未愈，连柳生都能来调笑他，待他好了定要狠狠欺负回去，好出一出今天的恶气。转念一想，柳生在此盯梢，又是幸村的安排，心底便又低落，想着那人昨夜之言，应当还是怨怪自己的，非三言两语，撒娇耍赖可以过关了。  
柳生瞧龙马神色，摇头叹气道：“唉唉，相思之苦犹胜黄连，小小年纪，不尝为好。”  
“多事。”龙马嘀咕二字，不再搭理。  
这柳生公子真乃翩翩浊世佳公子，栽在他手中的美人不计其数，当得起立海头号风流人物，与那“一人千面”的雅少仁王狼狈为奸，如今他来小雀楼，仁王理应也在这里，只是横竖见不到人影。  
龙马随口问了，柳生突作伤心状：“小龙真是拈花惹草，有我在这里陪你还不够，非惦记那个江湖骗子。”  
“哈？你们骗人半斤八两，谁瞧不起谁呢。”龙马目瞪口呆，再次被柳生的无耻打败了。  
“你这么说太伤人了，心都要碎了。”  
“那你赶紧去前头找个姑娘补补。”  
说到扯嘴皮子，不玩则已，谁还没个牙尖嘴利，毒舌嘴刁的时候。  
柳生讪讪摸鼻子，也不好再惹龙马，便道：“仁王陪主上出门办事，临走前主上嘱咐我，得好好看着你。”  
“周围一堆影卫，还用你来看我，他也太瞧得起现在的我了。”龙马低低道。  
“主上这不是揣着西瓜欲捡芝麻又怕把西瓜弄丢了嘛。”  
“……”  
“你说你傻不傻，什么天大的事我们立海解决不了？既然没事也不给主上报个平安，我们那段日子过得也太凄惨，太煎熬，太不容易了。”柳生从怀中掏出一方手帕，象征性抹了抹不存在的眼泪。  
“……”  
“小龙啊，听老哥哥一句劝，千万别再惹主上了，看在我们陪着你长大的份上，给我们留几条活路吧。”  
“……”  
“小龙啊……”  
“停！”龙马终于忍不住打断，“柳生大哥，过去我怎么没发现，你竟然如此啰嗦。”  
“这嘛。我怕现在不说，万一哪天你又想不开，我就没机会说了。干脆一次多说点，说到满足。”柳生虽然笑容不减，这话中带的刺可教人不舒服。他也懂得适可而止，便道，“我暂时说够了，你好好休息，等养好伤回立海再说吧。”  
龙马等人离开才醒悟，应当询问一下柳生，该怎么让幸村回心转意才对。  
正暗自懊悔，又有一人进来，朝他恭恭敬敬鞠躬：“少将军，您该吃药了。”  
来者正是采荷，她自从知道龙马的身份，除却过往对他的怜惜，更生出数分敬重。她向来为越前父子战死西蜀而遗憾，如今得知少将军仍在，自然喜不自禁，对龙马的照顾也越发上心，丝毫不敢怠慢。  
“采荷姐姐。”龙马也不由舒展眉眼，一口气将采荷端上来的药喝尽。  
采荷立刻递上一碟酥糖，让龙马含一块吃了。  
“少将军有心事？”采荷问。  
“你别这样叫我，我已经不是什么少将军了。”龙马说。  
“这不行，少将军为国而战，重伤在愈，采荷过去不知少将军身份，太过不尽礼数，如今断不敢再造次了。”  
龙马苦笑道：“我从未在军中挂职，便是战死沙场，也无军衔，人人称我一声少将军，不过因为我父亲的威名，如今我的部下们皆已战死，这个称呼只会让我汗颜。采荷姐姐，你若真为我好，就不要再喊了。”  
“这……好吧，是采荷考虑不周了。”  
“无妨。”  
“那我还是照旧喊你小龙吧。”采荷想了想说，“看你愁眉苦脸的，到底又发生何事了？”  
龙马低声说：“我惹人不高兴，不知道该怎么哄回来。”  
“啊？”  
“就是——有个人，我做了不少让他生气的事情。是我错了，也道歉了，可他现在还是不高兴，我不知道该怎么做。”  
“这……”采荷小心翼翼问，“是主上？”  
龙马长长的睫毛扇了扇，没有否认。  
采荷看他真心困扰，便出言相劝：“我对主上从来耳闻，不曾亲见。传闻中主上天人之姿，如辉月映日，他的心思，岂是我等凡人可明白。”  
龙马笑了：“你们也把他想的太神了。”  
“主上就是活神仙啊。”采荷认认真真地说，“上知天文下知地理，俯仰明察算无遗策，这么洞若观火，通晓万事之人，怎么可能是凡人啊。”  
“可他就是人啊。有七情六欲，喜怒哀乐。你们不要把他神化的好似庙中泥塑的神像，我听着不喜欢。”龙马低声说。  
“——是我僭越了。”采荷给龙马赔不是。  
龙马心中越发难过。幸村从小便以立海未来之主悉心栽培，他又是这样的体质，似病非病，药引损命，导致他克己复礼，极度地修心，将自己变成那般柔若春风又冷如坚冰的模样，一层是伪饰，一层是保护。自从龙马来到他身边，真心的笑容才多几分，整个人也更似模似样了。但龙马没少听说过去幸村的样子，他初见幸村时仍是婴孩，一点印象也无，长大后重逢才识得救命恩人，看不得幸村不喜不悲的样子，常常逗他玩，给他找麻烦。这些，幸村统统都纵容他了。  
但是这次——幸村是真的生气，还哄不好。  
龙马幽幽撑着下颌，情绪滋生，都说愁字一点心上秋，秋天快到了，这心境也越发不开朗，究竟该如何是好？  
采荷见他烦恼，劝道：“不如，你亲自去见主上，再和他说说？”  
虽不知何事，避而不见总非上策。采荷悉心提点，龙马顿觉有道理。算一算时辰，幸村出去也该回来了，不如直接冲上去，死缠烂打，软磨硬泡，还怕他不点头答应？

***

采薇堂。  
龙马甫一至门外，便听见屋内传来莺莺燕燕般的软语笑音。那声音听着耳熟万分，不是那小雀楼头牌的红袖又是谁？  
“这位公子来到小雀楼，为何不曾召见红袖，可是嫌我们小雀楼招呼不周，怠慢了公子？”红袖使起手段来果真了得，字尾宛转如黄鹂，娇声吟吟听得泰半男人都该臣服石榴裙下了，但她眼前这人是谁呢？  
龙马索性站在门外欣赏，但见红袖一袭似掩非掩的红罗轻纱，还露出小半香肩，死命往那冰雪做成的人身上靠。幸村也不搭理她，手中攒着玉璃杯，形色不改。但以龙马对他的了解，怕是此刻已是极恼了。  
他原想再继续看点好戏，但是心底浓浓的怒意掩盖不下，干脆踏进屋内，倚身门柱旁，盯着两人瞧。  
红袖给唬了一跳，见是龙马，杏仁般的眸子快要喷出火来：“怎么又是你，你这小奴如此不懂事，没看见不用伺候吗？”  
龙马冷冷笑道：“的确不用帮忙呢。看来是我碍眼了，拦着别人寻欢，找乐子。”  
“你怎么……哎哟。”红袖还未说完，突然身子一轻，仿佛一根断线风筝飞了出去，狼狈地摔在地上。  
幸村慢慢站起来，拍了拍左边的衣服，说道：“不是你想的那样。”  
“我怎么想有什么要紧。”龙马朝他一笑，身形微闪，便已没了踪影。  
幸村眉尖一蹙，朝空气中命令：“仁王，不要让他离开。”  
无风，帘后微动，便没了声息。  
幸村叹口气，缓缓走到面色惊惧，跌坐在地的红袖面前，温和地说：“我给过你机会，让你说清楚西情的事。你非但不配合，还浪费我不少时间。既闯下如此大祸，也罢，没用的就不用留了。”  
“你……你究竟是……”红袖颤声不止，竟无法再言语。  
一道秀丽人影自外步入，见了幸村低头行礼，正是小雀楼的楼主尹虹夜。  
红袖见了她，大声求救：“楼主快救我，他，他要对我不轨，他，他还要杀我！”  
尹虹夜冷冷道：“红袖，他便是要将你大卸八块，也是你当受的。”  
红袖愕然噤声。  
只听得幸村吩咐：“卖了吧。”  
“是。”  
“你可以去教坊，挑几名合心意的来这里。”  
“多谢主上厚爱。”  
“什么！你是——”红袖惊呼的声音戛然而止，正是被点了穴。  
“主上宽恕，我出手太慢，让这婢女的呱噪声污了您的耳。”  
“无妨。”  
“那属下告退。”  
尹虹夜袖中飞出一道白练，将红袖困住，径自拖离了屋子。

（下）

小雀楼屋顶外，两道人影翻飞，你来我往各不相让。  
“哎呀了不得，打起来了，打起来了。”柳生公子抖着那把玉骨扇，笑意盈盈，丝毫不见慌乱。  
他身畔依偎的倩色丽影失色惊呼：“这打起来了怎生是好，快去禀报楼主。”  
“不用，不急，不碍事。”柳生劝下女子，阻止慌张的小厮前去叨扰尹虹夜。  
他轻摇扇子道：“咱们好好看戏。”

楼外纷飞的两道身影正是仁王和龙马。那雅少功夫了得，二人过了数十招，龙马也未能甩开他半身去。  
只见仁王一袭黑色劲装，半面遮目，那张面具小巧精致，辅以金铁打造，十分惹眼，传闻具有震慑之威，不如说更似自报家门。仁王在立海担任密探要职，擅于夜间行动，此时正当午后，却不见其攻势夹带丝毫弱势，围追堵截游刃有余，唇畔始终勾着一抹薄笑，雅痞之态颇令龙马着恼。  
“够了。你不认真打，也不肯离开，到底要干什么？”龙马与他缠斗片刻，忍不住出声喝止。  
仁王漫不经心道：“你重伤未愈身法迟钝，不是我的对手，赢了也没意思，输了又该让你生气，还是乖乖回去吧。”  
“不用你管。”龙马冷下神色，一掌击去，那人竟能在半空中施展鹞子翻身，单脚立在一点儿雨梁尖儿上，竖起一根手指头摇摇晃晃。  
“劝你莫要再闹，乖乖回去，我陪你喝两杯。有新到的桃夭哦，你不是一直很想尝尝？”  
“我没心情。”  
“你这般别扭，幸村也添不了多少愁，何必自寻烦恼。”  
“多管闲事。”  
“收人钱财替人消灾，还真关我事呢。”  
两人这般边打边斗，拳脚功夫连着嘴皮子功夫，好生没趣。龙马被仁王缠的烦了，纵身一跃，足下轻点，正正落在他常住的小院子里，负气地推门而入，闭门不出了。  
仁王身影闪逝，片刻便又回来，手中揣着两坛酒，大大方方敲起那道木门：“哎，打也打了，闹也闹了，喝酒的功夫别躲啊。”  
话音刚落，那门又开了，只见龙马瞪着眼说：“谁躲了，你搬空整个酒窖我也奉陪到底。”  
仁王跻身而入，嘴上忙不迭道：“哪里有一酒窖的桃夭给你喝呢，弄到两坛不错了。”  
他们临窗坐下，一人抱着一口坛子，拍开封泥，对着畅饮起来，仿佛方才斗上半天都是错觉。  
龙马对着坛口灌酒，但觉芳香馥郁，醇中带甘，不愧是天下闻名的桃夭，酒兴霎时便上来了。他心下本是烦闷，又多喝了几口，惹得仁王好笑道：“都是你的，没人抢。小心别一下子喝醉了。”  
龙马抹了抹嘴，嗤道：“军营里的人才不会喝醉。”  
他刚刚喝下酒液，脸颊便飞起桃红，嫣然微醺的模样，真真儿好看得紧。  
仁王单手支颌，饶有兴味地问：“我真不懂，你也不是会在意那些脂粉俗事的性子，怎么这次和幸村闹成这样？”  
龙马皱了皱眉头，没有回答，又喝了几口闷酒，看得仁王是摇头不是，叹气不是。  
整个立海都知道这个少年是幸村搁在心尖上的人，从小到大闹得更过头的有的是，从来不曾被立海之主责罚过，至少和立海公认的王牌杀手切原赤也受过的苛责刁难相比，那是棍棒对蜜糖，简直捧在手里怕摔了，含在口里怕化了。当然，人人皆知幸村驭下极严，且有心栽培切原赤也，对他自然更加严苛训练，与外来寄养的龙马不同。  
虽然龙马年幼时爱闹腾，却从未踩过幸村的底线，因此闹那些便也罢了，其余人更喜欢陪他一起胡闹，也是为数不多不会被幸村责罚的事情了。龙马原本活泼好动，随着年纪渐长，就同兄长越前龙雅一同游历江湖。谁知半载归来，竟似变了个人，除了争强好胜依旧，钻研武学如常，性格变得沉默，作风也完全收敛了。  
众人好奇之余也不敢多问，见过几次越前龙雅嬉皮笑脸地逗他弟弟——倘若那可称之为“戏弄”，倒是别具一格。小孩子被气得说不出话，最后冷脸以对，每每拂袖而去，大家多少也明白为何龙马变了那么多。  
仁王思忖，就凭幸村愁眉不展，想尽办法在越前兄弟间作调和，对这小子越发溺爱的习惯，怎么也不该让龙马如此低落，一连数日闷闷不乐。  
想来，又发生什么事了？

龙马喝了一顿酒，终于感到心情恢复些，低低道：“他怪我差点死了。”  
仁王眨了眨眼。  
——原来如此，幸村这是让西蜀之行落下阴影，还没消哪。  
“我道歉了，他还是不肯原谅。既然看我如此不顺眼，不如走了干净。”  
——且慢！你要是走了，我们可更糟糕了，哪里能干净啊。  
仁王轻咳两声，劝道：“他也就气个两三天，再多不能。你想想过去，哪次他真的不理你？今天的事也别往心里去。我们查的事略有眉目，原本放长线钓大鱼，等人上门，却给那个女人搅合了。她是装傻充愣还是真有问题，幸村决定亲自查，才发生你看见的一幕。”  
龙马摇摇头：“我才不在意呢。”  
这话不假，红袖是否有问题，与幸村有没有苟且，他都不在意了。只是那人一直不理他，反而和旁人甚是亲密，他看着一下子来了火气，仅仅如此。谁叫幸村定意冷战呢？他偏不顺他的意。可这闹过后，他却又觉得自惭，索性避开好了。这一思量，干脆离开更好，且不管不顾了。  
“他这样，我又算什么。”龙马轻轻道，“我也累了。我不想回立海了，等报完他们的仇就到处走走，找个舒适的地方住下。”  
仁王耸了耸肩，觉得这事可不太行，一晃眼功夫，这小子的酒坛子已快见底，只见龙马摇摇头，仰脖喝完最后一点酒液，空荡荡地甩了甩酒坛，似乎还在纳闷竟然没酒了。  
他面色红润，微湿的双眼飘过仁王手中酒坛，惊得仁王赶紧护食：“这是我的，你别惦记。”  
龙马眸色间的失落一闪而过，很快抹去了。他歪着头，脑袋一低，径自睡过去。  
仁王为这酒的功效咋舌，伸手拍拍龙马的脸，见他睡得沉沉，没有一点反应，不由摇头叹息：“睡着了总该听话，希望幸村长眼睛，别怪我又给你喝酒。”

他听见有人在外头小声窃语。  
一点热气笼罩，覆上皮肤好似蒸腾地熨帖，随即触身的空气冰冰凉凉。  
龙马微微轻哼，游走周身的热意消退，朦胧的视线逐渐清晰，入眼可见熟悉的绣金花帐顶，又回到玉华楼了。伸手抹过额际，一点热意靠近复又离去，疑惑地转眸，幸村正捏着一方热巾替他擦身，缓解酒气侵蚀的不适，见人醒转，便又不动了。  
龙马看见幸村，心中顿生羞惭。他在军中饮烈酒如饮白水，竟教一坛子桃夭撂倒，不由得自懊悔，所幸酒品上佳，没有借醉闹事——但还是醉到不省人事，真是终日打猎的叫雁啄瞎了眼。他浑身红红艳艳的像涂抹了胭脂，双颊也热烫得不像话，目光迷离荡漾，聚拢几分水气，勾魂似的撩人。  
幸村望得出神，复又定心，端来一碗醒酒汤，撑扶起龙马的身体，喂他慢慢喝下去。  
“你再不高兴，也别拿自己的身体赌气。”幸村好言劝道。  
龙马喝完醒酒汤，闻言故作不知：“只是和仁王前辈多喝了几杯，哪里赌气了。”  
“一坛酒倒头就灌，我怎么不记得你酒量这么好？”幸村不依他。  
“这一年练出来的。军中人人饮酒，且是豪饮，我怎么好意思不喝。”龙马靠在幸村替他塞于后背的软垫上，一时恍惚，仿佛又回到军中，与人豪饮高歌痛快不止。  
“你年纪不大，这么喝太伤身。从今往后不许胡闹，小酌怡情，大醉不行。”幸村摸了摸龙马的额头，见不那么烧烫，总算放下心来。  
“我有分寸。”龙马低声道。  
一句话，又看出他仍有情绪。幸村缄默，半晌道：“你好好休息。”  
这句既出，倒燃爆了火药桶，龙马立时回嘴问：“就这样？”  
他水润的眸光剖过来，犹带三分惊愕，四分嗔怪，剩下的满满都是委屈。  
幸村张了张嘴，灯夜中俊美的容颜苍白得几近透明，看得龙马心中又酸又软，教人更加难过。想起幸村重病在身药石无医，偏又作茧自缚不肯妥协，竟似自己一昧强求，心心念念皆成枉然。西蜀大战失去同伴，千里追行吃尽苦头，鬼门关走一遭，生死路行一回，看不淡人世无常，不认命不服输，到头来却真如幸村所言，只有听天由命的份。  
——可他不甘心。  
为何活下来的只有自己？又为何路在脚下，幸村却不肯走？那就权当都是他的错，错了个囫囵，错了个彻底，他往后不再强求，也不再多言，是否能寻回一份失去的平静？  
心下波海翻腾，面上已是自嘲，龙马摇头轻笑道：“怪我。本不该多问你的事。”  
幸村静静看他，一时不解，却见眼前人面上倏然滑下两行热泪，又随手胡乱抹去。他心中一震，隐隐感到不安。  
“我累了。”龙马带泪笑道，“我也好了差不多，等明天出门走走。”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“随便走走，走到哪里觉得喜欢了，再留下住一阵。”龙马低头说。  
“……你不回立海？”  
“不回去了。”  
“为什么？”  
龙马摇头，却不愿意再回答。  
幸村倾身搂紧他，语气难得一丝微乱：“你不想回去，我就陪你到处走走，去哪里随你喜欢，这样可好？”  
龙马还是不吭声，只坚定地摇头。  
幸村终于感到棘手，只好道：“对不起，都是我的不是，你不要难过。”  
“我没有——”龙马逞强否认，声音若哽，仍是不看他。  
“我知道你担心，我只是——想让你知道，我也很担心，没有其他意思。”幸村低头非要看个明白，却是无果。他心下生惧，恐怕龙马心如死灰，真要离他而去，此生就这样平白错过了。  
“龙马，你看看我。我同你认错好不好？”  
一心护着长大的孩子微微侧目，金灿灿的眼眸似鎏金飞絮，破碎一池伤心泪，令他再不能无动于衷。  
“我是真的有点累了。”龙马与他对视，轻而又轻，仅且此一语，纠葛深深莫如是，情之惘惘奈若何。  
“我懂。我陪你好不好？”幸村小心翼翼，生怕触动那根欲断的弦。  
“……”  
龙马倒卧在床，翻过身去，不再说话。这是“索性由他”的意思了。幸村褪去外衣，放下帐子，躺在他身畔，谨慎地拥住了他。见龙马没有反对，才再度放心地搂紧，心下不由懊悔，他只顾着生气，忽略了龙马一路来的艰辛，何止身受重伤的苦，还有被逼入绝境的痛。他竟险些将这孩子给打碎，何等失察。幸村心疼地亲了亲乌墨的发，听见龙马在说话。  
“你若是只想陪我这段日子，那就不必了。”龙马慢慢开口道，“过两年你走了，我也不会去送你的。”  
幸村搂得更紧了，口不择言，悔不当初，只好再三道歉：“对不起，我不会提前走的，你也不要走了，好不好？”  
他撑身而起，半覆于龙马身上，见他闭目而睡，知道仍然醒着，指尖描摹着龙马尖瘦的轮廓，轻疼地说：“怪我不该拿自己的命胡说。”  
他低头轻吻龙马白皙的额头，又道：“明明恼你做这样的事，却也对你如此，确实不应该。”  
“龙马大人有大量，原谅我好不好？”  
一句肺腑之言，终于换得身下人睁开双眼。  
“精市哥哥想明白了？”  
“想明白了。”  
“真的活下去？”  
“活下去。陪着你。”  
“不变卦？”  
“永不变卦。”  
少年澄澈的双眸凝视他，似乎终于确认了，露出释然的神色。  
幸村总算将悬着的心缓缓放下。他搂着心上人道：“过两天诸事安定，我再带你回立海，见见你的父兄。等我治好病，我们……”他想了想，握住龙马身侧的手，十指扣紧。  
龙马回应他一个欺身的吻。

烛影摇红，衬得身下之人容色焕丽，似涂抹一层浓郁的香蜜，甜馨之气不绝于口。幸村想，这是桃夭醉人，还是身下人如灼灼桃花，已为他绽放了呢？  
他来不及细想，便已坠入深深的情沼。尽管品尝过无数次销魂蚀骨的滋味，都不如此次令他更来得欲念蓬发，无法自拔。怅然若失之惊，失而复得之喜，梦里思念了无数次的人，好好的在他怀里。骨血的热意，肌肤的柔软，他像求索渴念的荒漠旅人，膜拜信念般絮絮亲吻每一寸巡视的领土。河山依旧，噩梦已远，他是他的，唯有此事从不曾改变。  
龙马早已在幸村亲密无间的唇舌抚慰中情欲大涨，这副身体太被熟悉，不问何处弱点，处处皆是弱点，在幸村手心里的他似一张上好的古琴，宛转吟出对方想要的天籁乐音。  
相拥时才明白，原来彼此竟是这般想念。  
这副身体曾让龙马羞愧难堪，阴不阴，阳不阳，身兼双性，又比旁人更添数分敏感。他曾在葵水初时瘫软过身子，也曾在夜遗初时放空过大脑。他比所有人都更恨这副要命的身子，欲望来时如山雨倾覆，将他溺毙，摧毁理智直到点滴不剩。  
同是这副身体，却让幸村爱不释手，眷恋不已。幸村不是一个贪欲的人，自小修却心性，兼心法配合功体，能完全压下自身欲望转为凛然杀念，逐渐变成冷酷无情又无坚不摧的存在。但在同意双修的那天，幸村却因为碰到龙马的身体而难以自持，变得失去理智般的疯狂。待他清醒过来，龙马早已昏厥，身下一片狼藉，犹带斑斑血痕，他吓了一跳，慌乱地替他收拾善后。那是龙马的初夜，在他近乎失智的残暴下如花朵坠落枝头，幸而不曾凋零。其后幸村又抱了他几回，无关双修，仅仅为了呵护温存，弥补他心中的懊悔。龙马对此毫无怨言，身体的欲望更加诚实，想来也是欢喜的。  
两人如同久旱逢甘露，彼此索取，顷刻间星星之火已成燎原之势。  
幸村只手探入一泽秘境，已如清泉潺潺，润养天成。他经不住埋入一根手指，但觉那处嫩道狭窄逼仄，如同未曾经历过情事一般。多日未见，龙马的身体又重回生涩，他小心揉搓，徐徐拓之，唯恐伤了娇嫩的花瓣。  
幸村轻颤手指，荡出一波汹涌情嘲，龙马顿时挺起薄薄的胸膛，双腿自发缠上对方腰间，一双挽着脖颈的手也松开了，落在幸村胸前，恣意抚摸。  
幸村虽有天疾，却从不曾懈怠锻炼，平日里裹的厚衣物下是一副骨骼匀称的精实体魄，虽非肌肉虬结，倒也分量十足，尤其每块骨骼、每寸肌肉皆是锻炼充分，看似纤瘦，体重却不轻。龙马摸着他的寸寸肌理，恍惚寻回了宁静，正是乳燕还巢，终得安息。  
——这天下属于他的归处，只有幸村的怀抱。  
龙马眷恋而依赖地闻着身上人冰雪消融的气息，初春的乍暖还寒，雪地的冷日高悬，他心驰神往，情动不已。  
幸村又入了一指，小心搅动一池春水翻起涟漪，空气里欲望更盛，男性麝香之息涌动。他的吻点点滑落，印在龙马平坦的小腹，隔着薄薄的肌肤感受难掩的燥热，埋入体内的指节微微轻勾，正点上龙马体内最隐秘一点。  
“啊……”诱人的声音乍起，幸村头皮一紧，竟被龙马无意识抓住了头发。  
见他一副情不能自已的模样，幸村轻笑出声，两指尖正揉起那块地方，逼出更深的疯狂。  
龙马的双眼都发直了，嘴唇微张，扣住幸村腰部的双腿更加收紧，不让他恣意妄动，又似催促他动得更快些。幸村推开龙马一条腿置于肩上，将他寸缕未着的下体完全敞露，方便双指摩挲着甬道再挺入抽插，暧昧的水声缓缓流泻而出。  
空气中馥郁的香气大盛，美人醉酒，不胜自禁。  
龙马半阖着眼眸，迷离金瞳勾魂摄魄，瞧将过来时能点燃簇簇心火，烧灼得人心瘙痒，欲求难耐。  
幸村抽出了手指，低头吻入他微张的唇，含住俏皮的舌尖吮吸。好一番作弄，唇齿间汁液流淌，顺着龙马白皙的嘴角淌落锁骨，染上暧昧的水渍。  
两具身体在互相摩擦间调整了位置，只听得龙马喉间溢出一声轻哼，逐渐剧烈地喘息起来。  
幸村将他的双腿重新缠回腰间，低柔地问他：“疼吗？”  
许久没做了，虽然经过拓张，到底还是怜惜他那处天身狭小，比寻常女子更难容纳。  
龙马调整呼吸，乖顺地与幸村十指紧扣，低低喃道：“不要紧。”  
他熟练地将身体打开，容纳幸村的进入，任由对方雄浑的内力传来，浸漫过四肢百骸。幸村的内力较上次已是温热，龙马将之与自己的内力融合，催动丹阳将内力送回幸村体内，完成一次小周天的循环。  
他唇角带着笑意，气息不甚平稳。  
最初幸村的内力可是极其冰寒，经过一年双修，逐渐有了热度，间接将体质改变了，这可都是自己的辛劳。龙马叹息地想，眼角微微沁出一点泪水。他真的欢喜，双修之法果效明显，那人再不会匆匆离开他的生命，留他独自一人经历漫长余生了。他们可以一起踏过日月山河，看遍花花世界，命运没有太过残忍，始终留下一丝希望。  
“在想什么？”幸村低喘着问。  
“想你的内力……没有那么冷了……”  
龙马的呼吸忽然紊乱，破碎的声音再也压抑不住。  
幸村加快了掠夺，他在完成双修循环之际，彻底释放自己。  
微凉的液体在深处漫开，清醒时才意识到，这人竟然就在体内……龙马微微睁大双眼，他不记得双修要这样，又不是修仙。  
“你……”  
幸村堵住了后面的话，他释放过一次的欲望没有减弱，反而更加灼热，未曾退出甘美的身子，继续享用起来。  
“等等……”  
柔嫩甬道经受不起这么凶猛的攻势，瞬间推过了浪潮。龙马如一尾被浪花冲上岸边的鱼，大口大口的呼吸，那处激烈的搅动无视他高潮后剧烈的收缩，形如鞭笞般锁住他颤抖不已的身躯，带来更多不想要的刺激。  
“我不、不行的……”他徒劳地挣扎，很快被锁得更紧。那处又荡漾开朵朵水花，像一场大雨毫不留情无情击打水面，层层波纹泛滥不休。  
“没事的，忍忍。”幸村难得出口安抚，随即便又闭口不言。  
这已无关双修，内力交融结束，他牢牢锁住这具身体，将这段时日的恐惧彻底释放。只有占有才能证明龙马依然活着，仍然属于他。倘若再失去一次，他定然要疯。  
少年承受不住地哭泣求饶，他悉数充耳不闻，连同亲吻抚慰也一并省下。只一味挺入那处销魂窟，感受它战战兢兢的讨好，无声高潮的颤栗。

夜深渐无风，云销复雨霁。  
龙马犹自带泪，深深沉入梦乡。他已然太累了，连日的情绪起伏，终能在一场放纵下安然入睡。幸村舍不得放开他，也就去了擦擦身子的想法，忍耐欢爱过后的痕迹，搂紧心中至宝，一同安眠。  
他在混沌中浮想联翩，江南烟雨虽美却阴霾潮湿，不宜居住；再往南边春晴日好，却是夏季炎热，不宜居住；再再往南边海景虽美，却是烈日灼天，且海鲜繁多性寒凉，龙马惯喜吃鱼，阻不了他贪食，不宜居住。往北则冰天雪地……往东则……  
他恍恍惚惚，思绪渐远。

（全文完）


End file.
